The present invention relates to clones for the FokI restriction endonuclease and modification methylase, and to the production of these enzymes from the clones.
Restriction endonucleases are a class of enzymes that occur naturally in bacteria. When they are purified away from other contaminating bacterial components, restriction endonucleases can be used in the laboratory to break DNA molecules into precise fragments. This property enables DNA molecules to be uniquely identified and to be fractionated into their constituent genes. Restriction endonucleases have proved to be indispensable tools in modern genetic research. They are the biochemical `scissors` by means of which genetic engineering and analysis is performed.
Restriction endonucleases act by recognizing and binding to particular sequences of nucleotides (the `recognition sequence`) along the DNA molecule. Once bound, they cleave the molecule within, or to one side of, the sequence. Different restriction endonucleases have affinity for different recognition sequences. Over one hundred different restriction endonucleases have been identified among many hundreds of bacterial species that have been examined to date.
Bacteria usually possess only a small number restriction endonucleases per species. The endonucleases are named according to the bacteria from which they are derived. Thus, the species Haemophilus aegyptius, for example synthesizes 3 different restriction endonucleases, named HaeI, HaeII and HaeIII. These enzymes recognize and cleave the sequences (AT)GGCC(AT), PuGCGCPy and GGCC respectively. Escherichia coli RY13, on the other hand, synthesizes only one enzyme, EcoRI, which recognizes the sequence GAATTC.
While not wishing to be bound by theory, it is thought that in nature, restriction endonucleases play a protective role in the welfare of the bacterial cell. They enable bacteria to resist infection by foreign DNA molecules like viruses and plasmids that would otherwise destroy or parasitize them. They impart resistance by binding to infecting DNA molecule and cleaving them each time that the recognition sequence occurs. The disintegration that results inactivates many of the infecting genes and renders the DNA susceptible to further degradation by exonucleases.
A second component of bacterial protective systems are the modification methylases. These enzymes are complementary to restriction endonucleases and they provide the means by which bacteria are able to protect their own DNA and distinguish it from foreign, infecting DNA. Modification methylases recognize and bind to the same nucleotide recognition sequence as the corresponding restriction endonuclease, but instead of breaking the DNA, they chemically modify one or other of the nucleotides within the sequence by the addition of a methyl group. Following methylation, the recognition sequence is no longer bound or cleaved by the restriction endonuclease. The DNA of a bacterial cell is always fully modified, by virtue of the activity of its modification methylase and it is therefore completely insensitive to the presence of the endogenous restriction endonuclease. It is only unmodified, and therefore identifiably foreign, DNA that is sensitive to restriction endonuclease recognition and attack.
With the advent of genetic engineering technology, it is now possible to clone genes and to produce the proteins and enzymes that they encode in greater quantities than are obtainable by conventional purification techniques. The key to isolating clones of restriction endonuclease genes is to develop a simple and reliable method to identify such clones within complex `libraries`, i.e. populations of clones derived by `shotgun` procedures, when they occur at frequencies as low as 10.sup.-3 to 10.sup.-4. Preferably, the method should be selective, such that the unwanted, majority, of clones are destroyed while the desirable, rare, clones survive.
Type II restriction-modification systems are being cloned with increasing frequency. The first cloned systems used bacteriophage infection as a means of identifying or selecting restriction endonuclease clones (HhaII: Mann et al., Gene 3: 97-112, (1978); EcoRII: Kosykh et al., Molec. gen. Genet 178: 717-719, (1980); PstI: Walder et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 78 1503-1507, (1981)). Since the presence of restriction-modification systems in bacteria enables them to resist infection by bacteriophages, cells that carry cloned restriction-modification genes can, in principle, be selectively isolated as survivors from libraries that have been exposed to phage. This method has been found, however, to have only limited value. Specifically, it has been found that cloned restriction-modification genes do not always manifest sufficient phage resistance to confer selective survival.
Another cloning approach involves transferring systems initially characterized as plasmid-borne into E. coli cloning plasmids (EcoRV: Bougueleret et al., Nucl. Acid. Res. 12:3659-3676, 1984; PaeR7: Gingeras and Brooks, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 80:402-406, 1983; Theriault and Roy, Gene 19:355-359 1982; PvuII: Blumenthal et al., J. Bacteriol. 164:501-509, 1985).
A third approach, and one that is being used to clone a growing number of systems, involves selecting for an active methylase gene referring to our Pat. application No.: 707079 (BsuRI: Kiss et al., Nucl. Acid. Res. 13:6403-6421, 1985). Since restriction and modification genes tend to be closely linked, clones containing both genes can often be isolated by selecting for just the one gene. Selection for methylation activity does not always yield a complete restriction-modification system however, but instead sometimes yields only the methylase gene (BspRI: Szomolanyi et al., Gene 10:219-225, (1980); BcnI: Janulaitis et al, Gene 20: 197-204 (1982); BsuRI: Kiss and Baldauf, Gene 21: 111-119, (1983); and MspI: Walder et al., J. Biol. Chem. 258:1235-1241, (1983)).
A potential obstacle to cloning restriction-modification genes lies in trying to introduce the endonuclease gene into a host not already protected by modification. If the methylase gene and endonuclease gene are introduced together as a single clone, the methylase must protectively modify the host DNA before the endonuclease has the opportunity to cleave it. On occasion, therefore, it might only be possible to clone the genes sequentially, methylase first then endonuclease. Another obstacle to cloning restriction-modification systems lies in the discovery that some strains of E. coli react adversely to cytosine modification; they possess systems that destroy DNA containing methylated cytosine (Raleigh and Wilson, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA 83:9070-9074, 1986). Cytosine-specific methylase genes cannot be cloned easily into these strains, either on their own, or together with their corresponding endonuclease genes. To avoid this problem it is necessary to use mutant strains of E. coli (McrA.sup.- and McrB.sup.-) in which these systems are defective.
Because purified restriction endonucleases, and to a lesser extent, modification methylases, are useful tools for characterizing and rearranging DNA in the laboratory, there is a commercial incentive to obtain strains of bacteria through recombinant DNA techniques that synthesize these enzymes in abundance. Such strains would be useful because they would simplify the task of purification as well as providing the means for production in commercially useful amounts.